


Why Didn’t You Stop Me?

by foolishclown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Slight Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishclown/pseuds/foolishclown
Summary: “Jesus christ, George! Did you even hear a thing I said?”“Yeah, I heard you the first twenty times! I already said I was sorry, Dream!”Dream felt his fists clench, his teeth grinding together. “I don’t want your fucking apology, I want you to understand what you did wrong. You left Sapnap all alone, knowing how dangerous it was, knowing he didn’t have a weapon! And for what, a few diamonds? You couldn’t wait for me to get there?”Sapnap pulled at his hair, frustration overwhelming him. “Dream, I can handle myself! You’re babying me for no reason! Yeah, it was selfish of him, but I’m literally fine! You’re making a big deal out of nothing!”The argument had started small, an innocent mistake, but every time they started raising their voices, shit hit the fan fast.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 232





	Why Didn’t You Stop Me?

**Author's Note:**

> tw for blood/violence but otherwise no warnings! request for saraxx:) i hope u enjoy!! also yes title is a mitski reference. i cried to her songs while making this xxx

“Jesus _christ_ , George! Did you even hear a thing I said?” 

“Yeah, I heard you the first twenty times! I already said I was sorry, Dream!” 

Dream felt his fists clench, his teeth grinding together. “I don’t want your fucking apology, I want you to understand what you did wrong. You left Sapnap all alone, knowing how dangerous it was, knowing he didn’t have a weapon! And for what, a few diamonds? You couldn’t wait for me to get there?” 

Sapnap pulled at his hair, frustration overwhelming him. “Dream, I can handle myself! You’re babying me for no reason! Yeah, it was selfish of him, but I’m literally fine! You’re making a big deal out of nothing!” 

The argument had started small, an innocent mistake, but every time they started raising their voices, shit hit the fan fast. 

“Sapnap, why are you so okay with this? You could have fucking died! Do you know how close that creeper came to blowing up on you? If I hadn’t been there, you would be in pieces!” Dream’s voice was firm, terrifyingly steady. 

George rolled his eyes. He’s _so_ dramatic. 

“I had it under control! I don’t need you to rescue me, I’m not a damsel in distress, I can take care of myself!”

The bickering continued, going from a genuine disagreement to senseless screaming. George and Dream were in each other’s faces, the tension between them growing by the second. Sapnap let out an exasperated scream, throwing his arms up in defeat and running out the door, heading in whatever direction called him. 

Their shouting paused, noticing the door slam. George shook his head, a small laugh coming from him. “There he goes, defenseless and alone. You sure did drive that point home, huh, Dream?” 

The blonde turned on his heels, racing to his room before he lost control and snapped the shorter man’s neck. He took deep breaths, sliding against his closed door to try to calm himself. It took everything in his power to contain his anger, his whole body shaking with genuine rage. 

George sighed, now standing alone in the living room. A small part of him felt bad for causing such a fuss and a much, much bigger part of him felt terrible for putting Sapnap in danger. But he couldn’t swallow his pride, couldn’t admit he was wrong. He set off to do some mindless chores, hoping it would alleviate the self hatred boiling inside him if he felt like he was helping. 

Sapnap hugged himself, the early winter cold turning his skin blue. He should have grabbed a jacket, but he wasn’t even thinking when he ran off, much less considering the temperature. Satisfied with the distance, he sat down on a stump, thoughts racing. Was he really that incapable of keeping himself safe? Dream had a point... it was a close call, but that didn’t mean he was always that weak. He could fight, he could handle himself. Right?

An arrow stuck out of his chest. A second one pierced through his arm, a distant rattle of bones rang through his ears. 

He felt his mind go blank, hand reaching up to clutch his chest, skipping straight past fear into numbness. The ground was suddenly a lot closer, his world spinning as he fell forward into the damp grass. He hazily looked up, the dim lights from the house visible just over the hill. He weakly wondered if they would miss him, eyes drooping shut. 

George felt his stomach turn. He suddenly felt sick, nausea rising in him. Shrugging it off, he returned to his tasks, the house much tidier as he finished up. 

The door to Dream’s bedroom slowly opened, a black boot taking a cautious step out. “Hey... George?” His voice was uncharacteristically soft. “Is Sapnap back yet? It’s been nearly an hour.” 

The nausea returned with a vengeance. Panic caused his throat to close up. All previous fight was gone as he rushed up to Dream. He hadn’t realized it had been so long. “We need to find him, now.” 

They sprinted out into the night, unsure of which way he would have even gone. Dream chose the forest, recalling the times he found Sapnap hiding there, his knees to his chest as he pretended not to hear Dream approach. 

God, this couldn’t be happening. Maybe they were just overreacting. He was probably just sitting there, completely fine. Sapnap would mock them for being such babies, so worked up about nothing. 

The distant noise of a bow being drawn sent George into panic mode. He whipped his head around, unable to locate the source. Dream must have heard it too, his fist clenched around his sword. 

“Keep going. He can’t be much farther.” 

They barely took ten steps before a humanoid figure came into view, lying flat on the ground. Every ounce of caution drained from them, abandoning all strategy and rushing to Sapnap. 

A pool of blood surrounded him, his once white shirt ruined. Dream flipped him over, shaking him frantically. “Sapnap? Sapnap?!” 

  
His head lolled, his entire body moving with the force. Hypothermia had started to set in, shaking limbs and blue lips. 

George covered his mouth in a futile attempt to contain his sobs. He knew this was his fault. Guilt ate him alive, and he just wished it would kill him already. 

They picked him up, a joint effort. An arrow whizzed right by Dream’s head. He didn’t even flinch, complete focus on his friend. Blood covered all of them. Sapnap had lost enough blood to soak his clothes, adding to his shaking. 

Their feet splashed mud up as they sprinted, the pitch black darkness making it hard to see where they stepped. 

Once inside, Sapnap was laid on the couch, George running off to grab all their medical supplies. Dream bent down, putting a hand on his chest to feel his breathing. His hand barely rose, shallow breaths escaping, Sapnap wincing unconsciously as Dream put a hand on the arrow. He needed to remove it so they could stitch it up, but he knew it would make the blood loss rapidly increase. As soon as George returned with what they needed, Dream tightened his grip, starting to pull up as gently as he could. Sapnap shuddered, jerking hard. 

Once it was out, George lightly pushed Dream out of the way, pulling up his now dark red shirt to get to the wound. He was lightheaded, tears threatening to spill as he began to clean it, the stinging causing weak and pained groaning to come out of the unconscious man. He began stitching it up. This certainly wasn’t the first time he had been in this situation, but it was never this bad. Sapnap would always be awake, complaining that George was doing it wrong, trying to make light of the situation, always messing with him. 

The silence from his bleeding friend was painful. George longed for it to end. 

When he finished, Dream repeated the process with the second arrow, tossing it aside as George started his part again. They worked well as a team, understanding exactly what they needed to do without verbal communication. 

Once the stitches were done, George started to clean up the blood, Dream slipping off the shirt, coming back with a too big hoodie from his closet. Satisfied with the cleaning, George stepped back to let Dream dress Sapnap, getting the hoodie on with some difficulty. George untied his shoes, taking them off and laying them under the couch. A blanket (then two, then three) was laid over him, the heat turned up as high as it could go. 

  
All they could do was wait. So they did, pulling up chairs and sitting, the fear growing in them both as they watched him. His body still shook like it was freezing, his eyes squeezed shut, occasionally flinching at nothing. 

After what felt like forever, dark eyes fluttered open, confused and sleepy. 

“Dream...? George?” Sapnap took in his situation slowly, the blankets and warmth of the hoodie surprising him. He must have died. It was fitting that his afterlife was here, the two men by his side. He never expected to get into heaven, though. 

George held his hand, rubbing circles with his thumb. Dream had left his chair, bending down in front of the couch to practically drape himself on Sapnap. 

Relieved tears fell down the tallest man’s face as he held him, a vulnerable side of Dream that he took great care to hide.

“I’m so sorry,” George whispered, his voice breaking, “I shouldn’t have left you, I shouldn’t have- I should have just apologized, actually apologized, this never would have happened if I wasn’t so stubborn.” 

Dream shook his head lightly. “I blew up, caused a fight over it when there was no reason to. It’s just as much my fault.” 

  
Sapnap felt a small smile creep up on his face. “Well... if we’re all taking the blame now, I was the one who ran off into a dark forest, which was pretty fucking stupid.” 

The laughs from his friends warmed him up more than the heat. 

Everything was okay. 

He was still woozy, weak and confused from blood loss, but he was alive. He was with them. They had found him.

His long ago question was answered: 

They did miss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!!! :D


End file.
